1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip and lead frames are connected by connection members such as wire and sealed with resin, has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-305772
A semiconductor device preferably has a high reliability.